1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a backlight module. More particularly, the invention relates to a direct type backlight module.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, a liquid crystal display (LCD) gradually replacing a cathode ray tube (CRT) display tends to be a mainstream display product in the market. An LCD panel of the LCD is not equipped with a function of light emission, and therefore a backlight module is required for supplying a planar light source to the LCD panel and for further displaying images.
The backlight module can be categorized into a direct type backlight module and a side-emitting type backlight module. Generally, the direct type backlight module includes a back plate, a plurality of lamps, and a lamp fixing base. The lamps are arranged on the back plate to provide a light source, and the lamp fixing base is assembled to the back plate for holding the lamps. Besides, the backlight module further includes a diffusion plate for diffusing light. The lamp fixing base can have a supporting pillar for supporting the diffusion plate disposed above or over the back plate. When the backlight module withstands an external force and encounters vibration or shock, the diffusion plate bears an extremely large instant impact force exerted by the supporting pillar, and the diffusion plate is likely to be collided by the supporting pillar of the lamp fixing base, thus resulting in damages to the diffusion plate.